Never Lose Hope
by Mystic Storys
Summary: Hiccup trades himself to save his people. The people of Berk search desperately for him and eventually get a sign. But what they get isn't what they expected; now it's up to the ones who love him to truly bring him back.
1. Prologue

This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. For generations, it was Viking against dragons. The battles were ferocious, then one day everything changed. Hiccup met Toothless and together they showed their people that instead of fighting dragons they could ride them, live with them, even train them.

After that came understanding and eventually peace between the Vikings and dragons. Since then life has been exciting in a way but overall better, with less daily conflict and destruction from the misunderstood beasts. At least that's how it normally is. In the last couple years there have been several skirmishes with other tribes, but nothing the Hooligans couldn't handle, at least until now.

Recently they have been getting attacked on different fronts by an unknown armada. All they have been able to piece together so far is that they have a grudge with Berk and maybe in particular with Stoick the Vast, their chief.

After months of sabotage and mysterious attacks, this enemy finally reared its head, showing to be Ragnar the Radical and the Raiders. The Raiders are a much different enemy than the people of Berk had previously faced. They were more goal oriented and calculating than the usual kill and destroy plots they've dealt with in the past; the Raiders are more like pirates, wanting the recognition and glory, more than wanting to conquer like other clans. The Raiders are infamous Archipelagos for leaving tribes with nothing but the people of Berk never suspected that they would be on the receiving end of such attacks, which may have factored in when the Raider's finally decided to attack their home.

The day it happened, Berk was far from prepared. The Raiders had infiltrated the island, having sent men as not only scouts but to down right hide within the village. When nightfall came during the date of the attack, not even the patrol guards knew what to was happening when building began to be set aflame. People thrashed in search of help and order, waiting for the guidance of their chief. That wasn't even the worst of it, it was just a signal of sorts.

Before the Raider's even managed to dock for their attack, nearly half the village was set ablaze which probably can be determined as their second advantage. As if out of nowhere for the villagers, Ragnar the Radical was leading his charge of attack against them all while the Hooligans were desperately searching for anything they could use to defend themselves.

Even though the fight wasn't in their favor at the moment the people of Berk still had faith. Because beyond their strength, they had one thing no other tribe or armada did, dragons. They were confident that even when ambushed they would ultimately triumph over any adversary. They couldn't have been more wrong.

You see, Berk's dragon riders have become common knowledge in the Archipelagos over the last couple years and for a tactical man like Ragnar, it was the exact advantage he needed to accomplish his goal, destroy and cripple Berk forever.

Normally, even with an ambush the Dragon Rider's of Berk were able to break through and regain the favor of any battle but this time they were faced with something no one in Berk even knew existed, dragon proof shielding. Meaning that the go to blasts they were all getting used to were rendered useless, but they didn't give up. They were still Vikings and nothing was going to make them give in, at least that's what they all believed.

Ragnar had the people exactly where he wanted them, in particular, they had singled out the greatest threats, Stoick the Vast and his son with his Night Fury. He had crippled Berk's strongest flyer by leading him and his dragon into a trap. Hiccup was cornered which made destroying Toothless's tail an easy mark off; the dragon conquer and his Night Fury were grounded. The prize that was going to lead to the victory of the Raiders and give Ragnar exactly what he wanted quickly followed.

The moon had reached its apex when it happened, the takedown of Stoick the Vast. The Raiders weren't here for glory or anything that entailed future gloating, no all they wanted was to see Berk destroyed because it was said to be impossible. They wanted to break down a 400-year-old tribe just to prove how much they should be feared and their leader knew exactly how to do it. He understood that with people like the Hooligans the only way to take them down was to hurt them emotionally. The best way to do that, show their greatest warrior crippled and asking for mercy.

Ragnar the Radical had managed it all and now he had Stoick the Vast at his feet and his people tiptoeing with no direction.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** The first paragraph is totally from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, couldn't get it to have the same feel without it. Anyways now that the scene has been set, the real story can begin, next chapter. Hope you enjoy; comments and reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

The battle has been vast and sadly for our heroes in favor of the Raiders. Beyond having dragon proof shields, which was something to be considered about later in and of itself, they have managed to disable many of Berk's most valuable fighters. In particular, they had not only cornered Hiccup but also destroyed Toothless's tail, leaving the pair grounded.

The attacks seemed to finally be lightening up indicating a near end but that was not a good thing for the people of Berk. The climax came when the Raiders obtained their true objective, disabling and capturing the Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, Stoick the Vast. They had the perfect hostage to manipulate the people, enabling an easy escape and were able to achieve the greatest goal of any enemy, crippling Berk forever. Losing a Chief like this was something that lingered and for any tribe, especially one like the Hooligans, it was hard to come back from.

But things weren't as cut and dry as Ragnar and the Raiders originally expected it to be. Before they had a chance to load themselves and their large, red-haired hostage onto the docked ship, Ragnar the Radical was given another option.

"Take me instead," offered a young, one-legged Viking boy, standing in front of a group of Hooligans. They had gathered at the top of the stairs to the docks as they watched in frustration of feeling so defenseless. Maybe that feeling was what made the boy speak out.

"Hiccup, no," belted Stoick, he wasn't going to let his son make such a sacrifice.

Hiccup took one look at his tied up father and simply said, "I have to," before turning his attention back to Ragnar, "leave him behind and promise to leave Berk alone and you can take me, the future Chief of the Hooligans, Hiccup Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast and the Dragon Conquerer."

"I forbid it you hear me," the chief called out, he knew his son was stubborn and foolish at times but he wasn't about to allow Hiccup to do such a thing.

What Stoick wasn't realizing was that his desperation was only proving Hiccup's point. One of the Raiders went to his leader, Ragnar, and remarked, "accept the boy's deal, not only can we leave Berk crippled but we can downright destroy Stoick."

"He's right," commented another Raider, "the great Stoick the Vast is practically begging right now, imagine how he'll be if we actually take his son prisoner."

Ragnar considered what his men were saying, as well as what he knew about Berk and he had to agree. "You got yourself a deal, Boy" accepted Ragnar.

"Son, don't you dare," cried out Stoick, truly afraid. He struggled against the chains that bound him but it was hopeless, they were meant to contain a dragon.

"I have to dad," responded Hiccup, "it's the only way." Stoick was becoming more and more disheartened; all he could do was struggle in place as he watched his son pawn himself off for his sake.

"Come down here, alone, unarmed and without any dragons and we will take you in exchange of your father," instructed Ragnar, "anything funny and we kill the old man."

"Alright," accepted Hiccup, keeping his strong demeanour. The truth was he wasn't scared though; he was more upset about everyone he was about to leave behind. But he kept reminding himself, 'they will be safer this way.'

Before he had a chance to move in for the trade, something from behind him captured his attention. "Hiccup," it was Astrid. She had grabbed hold of his hand, which caused Hiccup to simply put his hand over her's in acknowledgment. She reminded him that he couldn't leave without saying anything to his friends, not when he has a chance to make sure the people he loves are taken care of.

He looked up to Gobber and asked, "take care of him, Berk needs their chief."

The one armed, one-legged Viking wanted to object, he knew Stoick didn't want this and neither did he, Hiccup was his apprentice and the closest thing he ever had to a son. But when he saw the determination in Hiccup's eyes he knew there was nothing he could say to change his mind. Instead, he simply nodded his head and told him, "I give you my word."

"Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut," Hiccup said turning to his fellow dragon riders, "I'm expecting you guys to help Astrid keep the Dragon Academy alive, it's Berk's greatest defense."

"You… you…" Fishlegs didn't know what to say, but he's always trusted Hiccup's decisions and he believed this time shouldn't be treated any differently, but it was still so hard to accept. "You can count on us," the Gronkle rider sobbed.

"What he said," echoed Snotlout, trying to hold back his growing emotions but it wasn't working all too well. As Snotlout tried to hide his face he added, "ignore me, I just... I have dirt in my eye."

"We'll take care of... oh I can't do it," cried Tuffnut dramatically, "someone, hold me."

The production caused Ruffnut to near tackle her brother as she told him to, "get a hold of yourself, you think any of this is helping."

"You guys, come on, now is not the time," Hiccup said, he was going to miss them, all of them. But that didn't change the fact that he felt this trade is what he had to do, for their sakes and for everyone in Berk.

"Hiccup don't, you don't have to do this," said Astrid tugging at his arm, hoping to be able to look at him. Asking the Gods for that to be enough to change what was about to happen.

Hiccup finally turned towards Astrid, but not to hear her plea. He placed both hands on the sides of her head and just looked at her for a moment as if trying to memorize every detail. Then he placed a gentle, long kiss on her forehead before pulling her in for a strong embrace. "Watch out for Toothless for me," he whispered, "he probably won't accept a new rider right away so give him the mechanical tail until he's ready."

"Hiccup, no one can take your place," Astrid said desperately as she placed her hands on his back, "we can find another way, just don't go."

Hiccup didn't say anything to this though, he didn't even move. Instead, he just held Astrid even tighter, which she accepted by embracing him just as strongly. Hiccup finally said, "I'm counting on you to watch over them."

"Hiccup, no," Astrid pleaded. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want him to do this but she didn't know how to stop him. She knew Hiccup would do anything to save his father and for Berk but she believed self-sacrifice couldn't be his only choice. At the same time, she didn't know what else to do, they didn't have any time to come up with a proper plan to save Stoick and fend off the Raiders, which is what they really needed.

The two finally let go when Hiccup pulled away to make his way to the dock. He simply departed with a, "Goodbye Astrid."

There was only one goodbye left, and Hiccup knew it was going to be the most difficult. Hiccup began to move away from the crowd and down towards the dock, which is what caused Toothless to finally emerge, as he began to follow his rider close behind.

When he felt Toothless nuzzle his back, Hiccup turned around. "No bud, you're staying here," directed Hiccup but the dragon didn't give up; he continued to butt his head against the boy. "I know but I need to be sure that they're safe; I need you to take care of them for me, protect them."

"Enough with this already," called out Ragnar, becoming more restless with every word, "if you want to make the exchange, surrender yourself immediately or we start taking shots at your father."

Hiccup put his head against Toothless's nose and told the dragon, "you're my best friend, always will be, and that's why I know you won't let me down, now stay."

The Viking boy released his dragon and finally made his descent to the dock and Toothless just watched, along with Astrid, who was now standing beside him with a hand on his back, and the people of Berk. Hiccup refused to look back, even when he heard the terrified roar of Toothless, followed by a depressed coo that he knew meant that his dragon was pleading for him to not go. Even though it hurt to hear Toothless in such pain, Hiccup had faith that Astrid and the others would take care of his dragon. He had faith that his friends would all be able to help each other heal.

Hiccup finally made it down to sea level, where Ragnar's men were waiting for him. He was immediately cuffed and pushed toward the Raider's ship, but he was able to pause for one last goodbye. This was it, Hiccup looked to his incapacitated father, he could see the fear in his eyes and it added to the hurt; he hated how much trouble he had been for him. Hiccup met his father's eyes and said, "Dad, I know I wasn't always the son you wanted but I want you to know, you've always been the man I aspired to be."

His words brought Stoick to the verge of tears; he couldn't lose his son like this. But before Stoick had the chance to say anything, the Raider's began to once again shove the one legged boys to the ship and onto the walkway for the ship.

"Welcome aboard," greeted Ragnar, as Hiccup was about to be given the finally push onto the ship of the worst enemy Berk had ever faced.

"Son, don't you get on that ship," shouted Stoick, pleading for his son to turn back, to escape, but he didn't. Instead, Stoick had a front seat to seeing his son being dragged on board in his place. He was stuck watching the ship holding his son hostage sail off; all the while he was powerless to do anything. The only thing he was capable of doing was yelling, "Hiccup!"


	3. Chapter 2

The Raiders had just achieved their greatest victory, maybe even the greatest victory in the history of the Archipelago. The armada had single-handedly crippled the great Hooligan tribe of Berk but the best part was what they left behind for a chief. The notorious Stoick the Vast was now going to be nothing more than an empty husk of his former self.

The leader of the Raiders, Ragnar the Radical, had the perfect plan with a goal of embarrassment and a refreshed reputation for his men. No more would they be scoffed off as simple marauders, no they were reborn tonight as the most vicious and technical fleet that has ever sailed these waters. Their name would invoke fear to all within the Archipelago.

But the actual execution of said plan ended up being so much better than he, or anyone, could have ever imagined. Now rather than having some large, loud mouth, old Viking, that they needed dragon class weapons to subdue, on his deck he had the future of Berk wrapped up in one scrawny boy. Now all that remained was figuring out his final play to end the game once and for all.

Part of him couldn't help but ponder the idea of manipulating the boy to their side, the Raider's would be unstoppable and oh the sweet glory. Successfully converting the son of Stoick would be precious but Ragnar knew better than to even try. He had heard of Hiccup Haddock's stubbornness. His morals alone are infamous; they may even be what made him the first man to ride a dragon. As much as Ragnar loved a challenge even he knew when there was no point. No, the simplest answer was the only answer; cut him loose.

He was sure to make it entertaining though, for just because Ragnar couldn't use Stoick's son as a toy didn't mean he was completely useless. They had crippled Berk greater than any enemy that came before them tonight, Ragnar figured what would be the point if they didn't just downright destroy their remaining spirit.

One could not question that Ragnar was a brilliant man but being so caused him to have one major flaw, he became quite bored and thus disinterested very easily. Therefore with every battle, or the way he saw them, game, he squeezed as much entertainment as he possibly could before moving on to the next one. With this game, there was only one real move that could greater accomplish a sense of satisfaction. It was time to leave Stoick the Vast, the most revered Viking in the Archipelago, and his Hooligans with nothing, not even a sliver of hope.

It was decided. Ragnar looked back at Berk and was sure that even though they had reached a significant distance away they were still in view enough to make his spectacle. If there was one thing that the Raiders never got tired of, it was an act of destruction.

"Final play, boys," instructed Ragnar, "let's lose the kid and leave the Hooligans with nothing but sorrow." The Raiders cheered in agreement for they knew what was coming would be glorious. Ragnar had taught his men long ago, nothing was better than crushing a Viking's spirit.

With an outstretched hand, Ragnar looked at one of his men, as the rest were getting into place for their escape, and instructed "blow horn," for he was about to deliver his final address.

"Stoick," the man called out with his voice amplifier with the horn, "here's to your future." And with those parting words, Ragnar's men pulled up a tied up and gagged Hiccup, who had large bounder in his hands, most likely to ensure he wouldn't surface so easily. Though he knew they wouldn't be able to see it Hiccup gave one last strong look to his home, praying to the Gods that they would be safe, that Toothless and his father would be okay. And then with great spectacle, the Raider's pushed the one-legged Viking into the sea.

Back on the shores of Berk the people could do nothing but watch in horror as Hiccup was pushed overboard. What came next was a ferocious roar followed by a desperate Toothless jumping off the docks and began swimming towards where his rider was left to drown.

The dragon wasn't the only one left scrambling at the events that just unfolded. "Hiccup!" called out a newly released Stoick, pain overflowing. He was quick in trying to follow the dragon's lead and attempted to dive into the ocean to save his son, only to be stopped by his fellow Vikings.

"Think before you leap," stated Gobber.

"Out of my way," Stoick said as he pushed his friend away, "that's my son out there." And with those words, Stoick dove into the sea and followed Toothless in an emotional attempt to save to their boy.

All the while Astrid was frozen in place, until she finally found her voice and began to call out for, "Stormfly, Stormfly!" She knew she needed her dragon to save Hiccup before it was too late. And she wasn't the only one, the rest of the riders from the Academy were all scrambling with shock, looking for the dragons while trying to think of what to do. It seemed that the only ones who had any actual direction right now was Stoick and Toothless, both of whom dove head first into the sea and began swimming towards where Hiccup was thrown.

* * *

Though it felt like mere moments had passed since the people of Berk witnessed the Raiders throw Hiccup Haddock overboard, the fact was that hours had passed. As the sun was beginning to rise after what may have been the longest night, there was still no sign of Hiccup anywhere, dead or alive.

By now the dragon riders and almost all of the boats from Berk joined in the search. The riders were searching in a larger radius, including some small islands nearby, hoping he might have somehow washed up despite his restrains. Back on the ships, the Vikings dropped fishnets in the hopes of retrieving, well anything really. Though they were all still desperately looking the reality was that no one really knew what exactly they were looking for. That is, everyone except for Toothless.

Since the moment Hiccup was pushed in Toothless had been in the water, all in the desperate desire to find his rider. The only the times he had come to the surface other than to get air was to pull Stoick out of the water when the Berk ships had arrived at their location and to get his battled worn tail replaced by Gobber.

That being said, the Hooligans were still equally desperate in finding their future chief, but the difference was that Toothless was caring more hope than anyone. Just as Hiccup had always been able to have faith in his dragon, Toothless had an equally strong hope when it came to his rider.

Once again Toothless came out for air but this time he climbed aboard the ship Stoick was on, this time having a new sense of urgency.

When he saw Toothless, Stoick noticed that there was something in the dragon's mouth and asked, "what is it, what did you find Toothless?"

Toothless dropped the contents in front of a hopeful Chief but when he saw Hiccup's stump and the rope he presumed Hiccup was tied in, he wasn't sure what to think. For hours know all Stoick had wanted was to know that his son was okay, a sign that he was fighting to survive but now that he had one, he only felt more hollow.

"But where's Hiccup," asked Stoick. He looked into the dragon's eyes, which reflected the same emotions he had; sorrow, concern, hope, and fear. Noticing this only caused Stoick to look to the sea and wonder when, if ever, he would to see his son again.

"We'll find him, Toothless," said Stoick in a sure yet unsteady voice as he placed a hand on the dragon's head, "our boy would never go down that easy."

Toothless cooed in response to Stoick thus reassuring the chief that he wasn't alone and that together they would find him, even if they had to search the entire Archipelago.


	4. Chapter 3

18 days had passed since the people of Berk witnessed Ragnar the Radical and his Raiders drop Hiccup Haddock into the ocean. Since then they have been searching aimlessly all throughout the Archipelago to find him, without any luck. And with all there resources being used on finding Hiccup there was no time or desire to seek vengeance against the Raiders. Especially considering that at the time no one cared for the unknown about Hiccup was just all too consuming.

But even if the Hooligans wanted to nothing more than to find their 'Dragon Conqueror,' many had begun to accept the inevitable, that Hiccup was probably lost to them forever. At the same time though, there were still some with an unwavering hope that Hiccup would return to them, safely.

Night had once again befallen Berk and Stoick had returned to the house that felt too empty to be home, with Gobber and Toothless.

"Stoick it's been over two weeks," indicated Gobber and though he hated to say it "maybe its time that we-"

Before Gobber could even say it though, Stoick slammed his hand on the table and said, "don't you dare say it."

"I'm sorry," frowned Gobber, "I understand he's your only son but Berk needs their chief."

Hiccup's departing words had been echoing in his head every minute of every day. He prayed to the Gods that it wouldn't be forever, that his former apprentice would soon come back to them in one piece. But whatever was to happen, Gobber was determined to keep his promise.

"You know I don't want it to be true," he continued, "but sometimes."

"We haven't found a body," retorted Stoick, "I know he is still alive."

Behind Stoick came a coo followed by a nudge from an equally determined Toothless. The chief wasn't alone in all this, and he was glad. Toothless was fighting this uncertainty with him and helping keep unwavering hope.

" _We_ know he's still alive," Stoick corrected, patting the lonely dragon.

Before Gobber could say anything more the front door suddenly swung open and in came Mulch, "Stoick come quick."

"What is it?" asked the Chief, jumping to his feet at the sudden intrusion.

"A ship is approaching," answered the stocky Viking.

"Raiders," asked Stoick and Gobber in unison.

"Outcasts," answered Mulch.

* * *

Stoick, Gobber, and Mulch, quickly made their way towards the village docks, with Toothless right behind them. Since Hiccup's disappearance, the dragon had refused to be left out of well anything, as if afraid to be once again left behind.

"Alvin," greeted Stoick as he reached the already assembled crowd, "what are you doing here? Especially at this hour."

"Thought we should return this to you," answered Alvin, "bring him up, boys."

The people of Berk stared in disbelief. The only sound came from Stoick as he spoke his son's name, "Hiccup."

"My men found him floating on some driftwood a couple days ago," explained Alvin, "but Stoick you should know, he hasn't so much as made a sound since they found him, I hate to say it but the boy is barely..."

"Don't finish that thought," Stoick cut in, "my boy is still breathing, he's a fighter."

"Aye," added Gobber, "Hiccup has been beating the odds since the day he was born."

Meanwhile, during this exchange, Toothless approached the unconscious boy in Astrid's lap; all he could do was nudge him hoping for some sort of movement, but nothing. Soon he tried a different approach and began to lick Hiccup's face and that's when it happened, a grunt followed by the movement of his hand, now on Toothless.

"Great Odin," commented a shocked Alvin, "that's the most he's responded since we found him."

It wasn't much and he was still unconscious but to those who loved him it was a sign of life, and that's all they needed. Stoick felt he could finally take action again and save his son.

"There's no doubt that he's alive," remarked Astrid, "but just barely."

"From the looks of it, he seems to be hypothermic and dehydrated," examined Fishlegs, "and if I had to guess he probably hasn't eaten since we lost him."

"Snotlout go get Gothi," ordered the chief, "the rest of you get him inside and keep him warm."

* * *

Gothi wasn't able to do much, they wouldn't be able to know anything sufficient until he woke. For now, all they could was keep him warm and comfortable, maybe try and give him some water if possible. Right now, they just need to be patient and wait for him to wake up.

Though they weren't satisfied with Gothi's current diagnosis they still did their best to accommodate; including creating a suitable sleeping area right next to the fire, with plenty of room for his dragon to watch over him. After that Gothi, Gobber, and the riders inevitably made their ways home for the night, that is all but one.

"Sir, I was wondering…" Astrid began to stammer, "or I wanted to ask if… if I could..."

"I'll see if I can find you a spare quilt," Stoick responded knowingly.

"Thank you," said Astrid with a grateful smile.

As Stoick went upstairs to find a blanket Astrid took a seat next to Hiccup. She was filled with so many emotions at that moment but all she could do was push away the stray hairs covering his face. Though she would never admit it aloud, all she wished for at that moment was to be able to look into the brown eyed Viking's eyes once more

"We really did try Hiccup," Astrid began to explain, "we tried to keep things going without you like you asked, but it just wasn't possible. So you have to open your eyes and be okay because we need you, Hiccup, I need you." As she uttered those last words she held the Viking's hand between her own and prayed that he would wake up.

Stoick soon returned with the aforementioned quilt and placed it on Astrid's shoulders as she continued to hold Hiccup's hand. He could see in not only her eyes but Toothless's as well, the fear of whether their boy would make it.

"Have you ever heard of the night Hiccup was born," asked Stoick as he took the seat next to Astrid by Hiccup's head.

"No," answered a confused Astrid, "I don't think so."

"Let me tell you," Stoick began, "the boy has been stubborn since before he was even born."

"He arrived several months early, it was devastating winter and he was such a wee little one, still is in a way. Gothi wasn't sure he was going to make it through the night and when his mother heard those words, I swear I saw her heart nearly break. But then I saw him, held him and felt his heart beating and I knew. He was going to make it and he was going to be the strongest of us all."

"Every time it seems the Gods are against us, Hiccup comes back stronger than ever," concluded Stoick "I am sure this time will be no different."

Astrid happily nodded with new hope after hearing the chief's words and said, "he always finds his way back to us, right Toothless."

Toothless cooed in agreement to the pair before once again nuzzling his rider, anticipating his awakening.

Stoick placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder and the other on Hiccup's forehead. The chief took in the moment as the weight of his missing son fell way. He was sure Hiccup would make it, they just had to be patient.

"You hear that son," whispered a heartfelt Stoick, "your home, now all you have to do is wake up."


End file.
